La Historia de mis tíos
by Akane Hyuga Amma
Summary: Himawari es una niña terriblemente curiosa ¿y si su curiosidad la lleva a conocer la historia de sus tíos?
Era un día soleado en Konoha y una extrovertida niña de pelo azul y no más de seis años se encontraba en una modesta tienda de armas ayudando a su tía a colocar la trastienda. Reinaba el silencio hasta que por azares del destino, a la pequeña niña se le cayó una pequeña caja que contenía una vieja banda ninja, la niña enseguida reconoció el objeto y a su verdadero dueño pero antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones una voz le interrumpió:

-Hima-chan ¿qué tal si descansamos un rato? Podríamos merendar algo, con el calor que hace hasta podríamos tomar helado ¿qué me dices?

-¿qué?- la pequeña no había prestado atención y la kunoichi castaña se acercaba a ella con la intención de salir de la trastienda.

-Dije que si quieres merendar helado- dijo Tenten intrigada por el poco entusiasmo de la pequeña Hyuga- ¿sucede algo? Normalmente te emocionas nada más oir la palabra helado- dijo mirando a Himawari, esta al ver en peligro que descubriera su nuevo hallazgo lo guardó tras su espalda y contestó con gran entusiasmo la propuesta de la mayor.

Después de la tarde tranquila con su tía Tente se dirigió a su casa, donde se topó con su madre preparando la cena y sin pensarlo le contó su gran hallazgo y sus sospechas, Hinata tras escuchar la historia de su hija no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza y le contó a su hija una historia tan trágica y bonita como real.

-Verás, sabes que tu tío Neji tuvo ciertos problemas pero tras la pelea con tu padre todo se calmó, poco a poco empezó a cambiar, se volvió un poco menos frío y empezamos a comportarnos como una verdadera familia, lo que no sabía es que no solo había cambiado su visión sobre el clan Hyuga, sino que también su visión sobre su compañera de equipo.

\- ¿La tía Tenten?

-Sí cariño, sabía que Tenten sentía algo por él, por como lo miraba, siempre preocupada por él, siempre apoyándolo y ayudándolo en todo. Lo que no sabía era que era correspondida, tu tío Neji era muy reservado así que me constó notar lo que él sentía por ella. Hasta que se produjo el ataque de Pain ahí confirmé mis sospechas.

FLAHS BACK

Una peliazul corría apresurada por la mansión Hyuga, una batalla acababa de comenzar debía apresurarse y ayudar en lo que hiciera falta pero l cruzar una esquina se encontró con su primo, jamás lo había visto tan agitado, Neji Hyuga se caracterizaba por su semblante serio, sabía guardar la calma en momento de extrema urgencia y sin embargo ahí estaba, corriendo por los pasillos con cara de preocupado, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que acababa de pasar por delante de su prima a la que se suponía debía proteger en situaciones así. La chica salió de su sorpresa y llamó la atención de su primo.

-Neji-nisan- el castaño giró y vio a su prima con cara de preocupación

-lo siento Hinata ¿estás bien?- Neji intentó serenarse mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

\- Yo sí, pero ¿y tú? Te noto muy agitado ¿va todo bien?- Pero en lugar de escuchar la respuesta que quería solo obtuvo un ligero sí y acto seguido su primo volvió a echar a correr en dirección a la salida de la mansión.

Siguió su camino detrás de su primo hasta llegar donde estaban reunidos todos lo demás a la espera de órdenes para contraatacar a Pain, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba casi segura de que su primo había estado conteniendo la respiración y que tras ver a cierta persona. Vio como cada músculo del cuerpo del castaño se relajaba al ver a su compañera, y ahí entendió todo. El ataque había sido cerca de la casa de Tenten, por eso Neji actuaba así, estaba preocupado por ella, más que eso, estaba aterrado solo de pesar que le hubiera podido pasar algo, quizás estaba exagerando pero Hinata estaba seguro de que Neji amaba a Tenten tanto como ella quería a Naruto.

FIN FLAHS BACK

Himawari estaba anonadada y llena de dudad ¿por qué su tío había abandonado a su tía si la amaba tanto? ¿Por qué su tía iba todos los días al cementerio a visitar a una persona que la dejó por salvar a otros?

-Pero el deber que sentía tu tío por proteger a todos fue más fuerte que todo eso, es lo que le hacía grande, y según Tenten lo que más amaba de él, cumplía su deber ninja sin importar que, era el mejor ninja que he conocido. Pero, ese día, sentí que con él se iba una parte de Tenten.

Esa noche, Himawari recibió la vista que disiparía todas sus dudas y no veía la hora de que pasara rápido es noche para poder ver a Tenten de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Tenten se encontraba de nuevo en la tienda, observando la banda que había descubierto la pequeña Hyuga el día de ayer. Pensó en él y lo que habían pasado, pero sobre todo, pensó en cuanto lo echaba de menos y a pesar de todo este tiempo, lo amaba como el primer día. Pero una pequeña niña interrumpió sus pensamientos cargados de tristeza y nostalgia.

-Buenos días tía Tenten ¿qué hay que hacer hoy?- preguntó Himawari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me temo que hoy no hay mucho que hacer, Hima-chan.- Tenten vio que la niña se desanimaba un poco así que le propuso quedarse con ella a lo que la pequeña contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas y ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que Tenten acompañó a la pequeña Himawari hasta la mansión Hyuga. Casi al llegar Himawari se dio cuenta de la mirada e tristeza que irradiaba su tía así que paró en seco y se giró hacia la mayor, Tenten pensó que la niña quería seguir sola desde ahí y que quería despedirse así que se puso a su altura para despedirse pero nada podría prepararla para lo que la niña estaba a punto de decir

-Tía Tenten, cuando sea mayor, quiero que alguien me ame tanto como el tío Neji te ama a ti-

-¿Cómo Neji me ama a mi? Querrás decir amaba no creo que- pero no pudo seguir ya que la pequeña la interrumpió

-No, quiero decir que te ama-acto seguido la pequeña niña echó a correr hacia la mansión Hyuga dejando a Tenten llena de dudas.

Ya dentro de la mansión la pequeña subió a su cuarto y sonrió al ver a su visitante esperando sentado en su pequeña cama.

-Muchas gracias Hima-chan

-De nada Tio Neji pero ¿por qué no le dices tú mismo que aún la amas?

-Por desgracia los adultos no pueden verme, pero ¿me guardas un secreto?- la pequeña asintió curiosa- se lo digo todas las noches.

FIN

Siento los fallos y espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios^^


End file.
